


Devil's Choir-An Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy Love Story

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will take place while BVB is on tour. Andy is not with Juliet anymore since the bitch cheated on him.</p><p>Here is a link to the song that inspired </p><p>the name of this story-</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lImFoDv2fs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Choir-An Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy Love Story

DISCLAIMER  
  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
INFO  
  
This story will take place while BVB is on tour. Andy is not with Juliet anymore since the bitch cheated on him.  
  
Here is a link to the song that inspired   
  
the name of this story-  
  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lImFoDv2fs>  
  
Main Chars:

  
  
About Andy:  
  
Name: Andrew Dennis Biersack  
  
Born: 26 Dec 1990  
  
6'2 blue eyes black hair  
  
Vocalist in Black Veil Brides

Here is a fun vid of Andy:

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOJG8cWOoRU>

  
  
About Ash:  
  
Name: Ashley Purdy  
  
Born: Jan 28, 1985  
  
5'10? brown eyes black hair  
  
Bassist/background vocals in Black Veil Brides

Here is a fun vid of Ash:

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7bmT3hCSEA>


End file.
